megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Personality
Personality Traits (性格) are a gameplay element in Devil Summoner and Persona. It is distinct from the "Personality" seen in other series in the franchise which defines the demons' , how they act and respond in conversations. Appearances *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' *''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' *''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' *''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Persona 5'' Profile In Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner, personality affects what actions the demon will take when given vague commands such as "Go", "Attack", "Defend", etc. Each demon's personality trait shown in the status screen is colored either purple, blue or orange to show their Loyalty type, but the personality trait itself doesn't affect Loyalty. In Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers, each personality has their own likes and dislikes, so commanding demons to do something they don't like will decrease their Loyalty and vice versa. A demon with high enough Loyalty will obey the player regardless of their personality. Changing a demons' personality traits with Sake can make it easier to raise Loyalty. In the early ''Persona'' installments, spell or tarot cards, required to summon personas, and items can be obtained from demons through negotiations. Its personality traits determine how it is likely to respond to different contact options. In the Persona 2 duology, certain rumors can also be obtained and spread this way. Personalities ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' The Personalities of demons affect what conversation skills work on which demons and what other ones anger them. There are also certain barriers in the game that require a demon with a certain personality and special red crystals. The crystals contents tend to change and vary depending on which Personality type the demon has. Personalities are: ''Persona'' series A demon's personality traits determine how it will react to the characters' contact options and preferred/disliked answers when posing a question for the player. In Persona 1, each demon can have up to four traits at a time. This was reduced to three in the Persona 2 duology and one only in Persona 5. A demon with multiple traits is not to be treated like another demon with one of its presented traits, or vice versa. Their preferred contact options or answers may differ completely. ''Persona 2'' Personas are also given their respective traits, but these does not affect negotiation in battle or their affinity with specific character. Demons with the following traits will not engage in conversations and cannot form pacts, thus items, cards, and profiles cannot be obtained. *'No Personality' *'Incoherent' / Neophile / Hard-headed / Patriotic - Undead personality traits *'Simpleminded' / Lonely / Indecisive / Steady / Comedian / Self-conscious / Jumpy / Breeder - Rumor Demon personality traits *'Maskist' - Masked Circle personality trait *'Philosophy' - Last Battalion personality trait In Persona 2: Eternal Punishment, one of the Sumaru Genie's fortunes, the Blue Dragon, reverses demons' personalities, swapping Wise and Fool, Cheerful and Gloomy, Temperant and Bluff, and Snappish and Arrogant. ''Persona 5'' Only four personalities are present in Persona 5, and each Shadow only possesses one kind of personality, tied to their species. Personality also dictates how likely a Shadow would beg for life when being low on HP and outnumbered. Timid Shadows usually beg for their life when in critical state while irritable Shadows will rarely beg (the tutorial claims that they never beg but this is not true in practice). Below is a chart of Persona types and their responses during the Talk sequence. Serious and Kind responses are generally straightforward, Vague responses are usually in the form of a question, while Playful responses appear as joke replies. Responses that are well-received are indicated with yellow musical notes icons, neutral ones with sweatdrop icons, while wrong responses are indicated with red angry icons. If the wrong response is given, the Shadow will continue to attack the team. Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Category:Persona Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Category:Persona 5